


Mickey's Pitbull

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Ian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Ian has always thought that Mickey was gorgeous. Even when he walked around with a thin layer of dirt covering his while body, Ian saw past it to the icy blue eyes and adorable dimples when he laughs. The fact that Mickey now takes the time to shower regularly and style his hair is just a bonus. However, it does bring a problem.





	

Ian has always thought that Mickey was gorgeous. Even when he walked around with a thin layer of dirt covering his while body, Ian saw past it to the icy blue eyes and adorable dimples when he laughs. The fact that Mickey now takes the time to shower regularly and style his hair is just a bonus. However, it does bring a problem. 

Never before has Ian had to worry about other people flirting or looking at his boyfriend. Mickey’s whole ‘don’t fuck with me’ vibe spoke for itself and people left him alone. But now Ian was starting to notice that this was no longer the case. 

The first time he noticed someone checking out his boyfriend, Mickey was meeting Ian at his school for lunch. Ian had been taking college classes at Malcolm X. Mickey liked to come meet him in between classes and Ian loved it.

When they were finished eating, Mickey went to take their trash. On his way back he dropped his phone and bent over to pick it up. Ian envied the guy behind him who got to check out his boyfriend’s ass in all its glory. Ian looked up and saw that the guy actually was checking out his boyfriend’s ass. He even had the audacity to lean back a little and lick his lips while smirking.

“What the fuck?” Ian muttered under his breath. He was ready to set this guy straight with a one-two punch, but then his beautiful boyfriend plopped down if front of him, grinning at him with those big blue eyes, and all the anger inside Ian was gone. He had totally forgotten about the encounter until a few days later.

*

Ian and Mickey were having a lazy day at the Gallagher House. They just sat around watching movies and making out when they got bored. It was nearing summer and the lack of air conditioning in the house was becoming more and more obvious. Both Ian and Mickey had shed their t-shirts by the afternoon.

Fiona came in around five and asked the boys to help her with dinner. At some point during the meal prep, Ian went to the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw his boyfriend stretching his arms over his head. Ian stopped mid step and admired the way Mickey’s muscles moved and flexed as raised his arms as high as they would go. 

He snapped out of his trance only to turn and see Fiona in one of her own. Are you serious? Fucking Fiona is staring at his boyfriend’s arms. What the fuck?  
Mickey left the kitchen to go into the living room and Ian pounced. 

“What the hell, Fiona? What was that?”

“What was what?” She said, doing a bad job of hiding her embarrassment as her face flashed red.

“You were fucking staring at Mickey!” 

“What? No! No. I wasn’t.” Her words came out quick and hurried and completely unconvincing. 

Ian shot her his famous ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ look and she cracked.

“Fine. Okay. I didn’t mean to, but c’mon! Those arms! The boy has fuckin’ huge biceps!”

“I know he has huge biceps! Those are my biceps! Mine! Keep your eyes on your own boyfriend, you trollop!” Ian huffed and headed towards his boyfriend, fully prepared to stake his claim right there and now.

Right on cue, the door opened and in walked Jimmy, completely oblivious to the episode Ian and Fiona just had. Ian glanced at him and then shot Fiona another glare and she at least had the decency to look sheepish. 

What the hell is going on? 

*

From that point forward, Ian kept a close eye on Mickey. Anytime someone stared at Mickey too long, Ian sent them running with a harsh glare and a crack of his knuckles. If anyone dare flirt with Mickey, he waited till they left and followed them out to threaten them within a inch of their life. 

Mickey stayed oblivious to the whole thing. He just smiled at Ian, unconscious of the inner turmoil happening in Ian’s head. 

Ian doesn’t think he’s ever felt secure in his and Mickey’s relationship. By the time Mickey was ready to admit his feelings, Ian had already put him through hell. Ian knew that Mickey still thought very little of himself. No amount of soft whispers and sweet kisses as they lay in bed at night would undo the years of physical and mental abuse his father had put him through. Mickey had no idea that plenty of guys would jump at the chance to date him and Ian was worried that as soon as Mickey realized that, he would drop him like a bad habit. 

So for now, he acts as Mickey’s pitbull, barking at anyone who dares to come within a mile of him. Mickey finally notices a few nights later when he walks up on Ian yelling at a guy outside of the Alibi. The guy looks fucking terrified. He gets closer and can make out the words Ian is saying. 

“HE IS MINE, MOTHERFUCKER. YOU DO SO MUCH AS SNEEZE IN HIS DIRECTION AND I WILL MURDER YOU IN COLD BLOOD. YOUR MOM WON'T EVEN RECOGNIZE YOUR FACE WHEN I'M FUCKING DONE WITH YOU…”

Mickey walks closer in confusion. Mickey doesn’t even recognize this guy so why is Ian laying into him like the guy killed his family?

Mickey is shaken from his thoughts when Ian lets out a final scream of “GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE”. 

The guy moves to reveal Mickey, standing with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised high. Ian mistakes this for anger instead of confusion and starts to ramble. 

“Oh shit. I’m sorry. God, I’m sorry, Mick. You weren’t supposed to see that. I know you don’t need me to fight your battles and I, uh, I. Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey. What is this monologue you’re doing? Who the fuck even was that guy and why do I have a battle to fight with him?”

Ian stares down at his shoes in shame. “He was in the bar. He was staring at your ass.”

“He was looking at my ass and so you bring him out here and threaten to murder him? What the fuck, Ian?” Mickey is so confused. He likes that Ian is protective of him, but usually Ian doesn’t freak out unless someone offers to buy Mickey a drink or some old queen decides to play grab-ass.

“I, well, I, um, I” Ian stammers, not knowing how to explain everything without falling apart. Mickey steps closer and raises Ian’s chin with his hand so Ian is forced to meet his eyes. When he does, he sees that those beautiful green are hiding behind a wall of unshed tears.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What’s going on?” Mickey says, cupping Ian's cheek. He is even more confused now. Why is Ian crying?

Mickey's eyes stare into Ian’s, unwavering and like a switch was flipped, Ian breaks down, the tears running down his face.

“You don’t know how amazing you are.” Ian lets out broken and weak.

“What?”

“You’re fucking hot and caring and loving and I’ve always known it, but now other people know it. People who are hotter than me and nicer than me and haven’t put you through so much shit like I have. I don’t want you to leave me." Ian admits, sniffling. "I thought if I stopped people before they could flirt with you that maybe I could hold onto you for a little while longer. I’m sorry. I just love you so much, but I shouldn’t stop you from being happy. You deserve that. God, I’m so sorry.” 

Mickey was stunned into silence. How could Ian think Mickey would ever leave him. Ian was it for him. How could he not know that? 

“Ian, are you serious?” Ian glanced up at Mickey and Mickey could see that he believed everything he had just said. Mickey’s not good at words though. He tries, but they never come out right. Instead of giving some speech about how he feels, he keeps it short.

“Ian, I love you and I’m never leaving you, okay?” Ian’s eyes widen with that confession. Mickey pulls Ian into his chest and lets Ian bury his head in his neck. 

“I love you. You gotta tell me if you feel like this, okay? You know I’m shit at noticing these things.” Mickey feels Ian nod. 

“Let’s just go home, okay?” He pulls Ian’s head away from his neck gently and grabs his hand, leading him towards the home they share. 

Mickey’s was never good at emotions, but he thinks he can show Ian how much he loves him by staying beside him and loving him with his actions instead of his words.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Prompt me at ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com


End file.
